Fake Block shaft
The "Fake Block shaft" is a room in Metroid and Metroid: Zero Mission. In both games, it is the second room explored by Samus in Brinstar. It reappears in Super Metroid. Description This room is composed of the same blue rock material as the majority of Brinstar, with noticeable stalactites on the ceiling. It initially appears to be a square room with a single "platform" in the center, partly composed of four Bomb Blocks. There is a shaft below. In the original Metroid and Zero Mission, Samus requires the Bombs before she can access the lower shaft as the floor is composed of Bomb Blocks, although she can shoot the blocks in the platform with the Wave Beam (in Metroid) or with aimed shots (in Zero Mission and Super Metroid). In Metroid, there are two more lines of midair blocks, but these do not have to be shot and Samus can simply step off them, while shooting through them to get back up. The shaft below has a Blue Door at the very bottom, directly connected to the elevator to Kraid's Lair. In Metroid, the shaft is very long and lined with multiple midair platforms, which are teeming with Zoomers and Geemers. There are also several Rippers and Ripper II flying beside some platforms. In Zero Mission, to account for the Game Boy Advance's reduced screen size, the shaft is shorter. There are now only five midair platforms, the two Fake Block long platforms under the floor are removed, and four ledges are added to the wall, one of which is a short slope. The room now appears to consist of some architecture, possibly Chozo, and the cave aspects take on the more rugged appearance that Brinstar has in the remake. A hidden Morph Ball launcher in the floor blasts Samus into the ceiling, where she can find a Missile Tank (see below). In Super Metroid, the room retains its general appearance from Metroid, but adds two Koma heads to each side of the long platform above the floor. It has become desolate in the years since the Zero Mission, and is empty when Samus first arrives. Two Zoomers are present if Samus returns here after being detected by the Eye scanners in the adjacent rooms. Samus can crouch and shoot to break all of the Fake Blocks in the platform, without using the Wave Beam. The two fake platforms below are retained, but the room is much shorter and the door to Kraid's Lair is no longer accessible. There are two Koma heads in the shaft as well, and there appear to be pipes and bricks in the walls of the room. There is now an overhang to the left with a crevice underneath that Samus can fit through with the Morph Ball. Through here is a door to a small room with a Chozo Statue holding the game's first Missile Tank. Connecting rooms *Corridor No. 1 (via Blue Door) *Overhang corridor (via Blue Door in Metroid and Zero Mission, Pink Gate in Super Metroid) In Metroid and Zero Mission, the bottom of the shaft leads directly to the room with the elevator to Kraid's Lair. In Super Metroid, that room is no longer accessible, and a new room with a Missile Tank and Chozo Statue is added adjacent from it. Inhabitants ''Metroid'' *12 Zoomers *4 Geemers *8 Rippers *2 Ripper II ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' *1 Zoomer *2 Geemers *1 Ripper ''Super Metroid'' *2 Zoomers Items ;Missile Tank:Zero Mission only; on the very bottom ledge, Samus must lay a Bomb to reveal a Morph Ball launcher. This will fire her into the ceiling, which has the Tank. Gallery File:Fake Block shaft (small) - Victory Techniques.png|Page 46 of Victory Techniques for Metroid. File:Fake Block shaft (large) - Victory Techniques.png|Page 139 of Victory Techniques for Metroid. File:Fake Block shaft - Metroid.png|Full view in Metroid. File:Fake Block shaft - Metroid Zero Mission.png|Full view in Zero Mission. File:Fake Block shaft - Super Metroid.png|Full view in Super Metroid. Category:Rooms Category:Brinstar